Voyage Of The Dawn Treader Ending Redone
by Tiva-McAbby-Densi-Neric-4ever
Summary: In the Movie there must have been some time in between the time that they realized it was Aslan's country and the time they actually went ashore, well here is what I think should've happened, and an AU ending to the VOTDT movie. ONE-SHOT Lucian Fic. This is my first CoN series fic, so if you review please don't be too harsh, but also tell me what you think. Movie-verse!


A/N: I've been a Voyage Of The Dawn Treader (Movie) Lucian Fan for a while now, and since I just re-watched said movie I decided I was going to try my hand at some Lucian.

I never meant for it to be this long, but I started writing and it just kept coming so I kept writing, it's not too often that I just get stuff to come to me, it very rarely happens, so when it does; nobody better get in my way! LOL JK.

**DISCLAIMER****: I DO NOT OWN THIS!**

* * *

"Lucy, can I talk with you for a moment, in privet, please." Caspian whispered to Lucy.

"Yeah, sure, we can go to my room. Are you okay? You look a little nervous." She replied.

'_Darn! She caught on; she knows I'm nervous about something._' Thought Caspian, and Lucy was right; boy was he ever nervous.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Okay let's go, before we go to land."

'_He's acting really weird_' thought Lucy '_maybe it has something to do with the mist._' She decided as her and Caspian walked into her room and Caspian shut the door.

"What's going on Caspian, you're acting really weird, does it have to do with the mist?" asked Lucy, who was full of curiosity.

"No, it doesn't. I… I wasn't totally truthful earlier."

"What do you mean? When?"

"When I told you that I hadn't found a queen that matched your sister." Caspian said, hanging his head in shame, he didn't want to lie to anyone much less Lucy.

"So you have? What's her name?" Replied Lucy quickly, before she started crying, she wanted so badly for Caspian to say it was her, but just knew he wouldn't.

"I think you know her." Said Caspian with a slight grin.

"You mean from when me and the others were here last time?"

"No, Lucy. It's you." Caspian knew he was taking a major chance by saying that, but he had to know how she felt.

'_I can't believe it, Caspian just said me, he just said me and….and over Susan too._ _I… I'm not sure what to say, I mean I really like Caspian, possibly even love him, just I'm not sure what to say._' All these thoughts and more were running through Lucy's mind while she just stood there motionless and showing no emotion.

"Lucy… Lucy are you alright?" Caspian said, effectively bringing Lucy out of her train of thoughts.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." Replied Lucy, being sure no emotion showed. She didn't want Caspian to think she was throwing herself at him just because he said he liked her.

"Will you answer me then?"

"What do you mean? You never asked a question." She said, trying to get Caspian to, once again, admit his feelings just so she could be sure everything was real.

"Lucy, I know you're already a queen, but I want you to be my queen."

"I thought you preferred Susan, even if she never is coming back. Everyone prefers Susan."

"No Lucy, I want you. I liked Susan, but to be honest with you… I always had eyes for you."

"Then why did you go around pretending to like Susan?"

"Susan is very beautiful, and, again being honest, I was afraid you were too young last time you were here, you've grown a lot in the past… how long did you say it had been in your world?"

"One Year."

"Ah yes, you've grown up a lot in the past year. And while Susan is very beautiful, I don't think she was ever meant to be here permanently. And you… you're beautiful, and smart, and caring. You know when you can joke and when you have to be serious and also when you need to mix being fun and serious. You're a good queen, not that Susan wasn't, but you don't use your powers for your own sake, again not that Susan did, but all you want is to help others and you want nothing in return. You're a warrior, but you can snap out of being a warrior and go back to being that caring person in a matter of a couple seconds. You've always fit right in here; you always want to be here. You're… you're just amazing, and I think, just a personal opinion, but I think you were made to be in Narnia. And… and I think… I think I love you."

By this time Lucy was in tears and all she could do was hug Caspian tightly around his torso "Of course I'll stay Caspian, as long as Aslan lets me of course. Although I'm not too sure how Edmund will take all this. And… and I think I love you too." She managed in between sobs.

"I'm glad. I know Aslan will be able to see we love each other and let you stay." Replied an elated Caspian, he hadn't felt this happy in a long time. He hugged her back and they stood there for a few minutes before he said "you know we should probably get back out there before everyone starts wondering where we are."

"You're probably right." Lucy said as she reluctantly pulled away from Caspian and wiped her face free of any stray tears.

_**On the island.**_

"Is my Father there?" Caspian asked Aslan.

"You can only find that out for yourself, but you should know that if you continue you can never return" replied Aslan in his deep, soothing voice.

Without looking at any of the others Caspian walked toward the never ending wave, and put his fingers in it.

_**Lucy's P.O.V. **_

'_How dare he tell me that he loves me then leave me like this?!' I thought as I saw Caspian start to walk toward the wave. I want nothing more than to run to him and cling to him and tell him to stay, but I know this is his choice and if he wants to go then I would just go back to England with Edmund._

_I still couldn't believe he was going without saying goodbye to us, I was heartbroken, and I was doing everything not to cry._

_Then he turned back around and said, in a fancy way, that he was staying, and I was so happy, I could only hope Aslan would let me stay._

"Now, children-"

'_It's now or never'_ I thought and then said "Please Aslan can I stay?" I saw everyone, including Caspian, who was obviously surprised that I had just interrupted Aslan, stare at me.

I saw Aslan looking intently at me as if trying to read my thoughts, which he probably was, and all I could think of was Caspian and our talk earlier. Then I saw him nod slightly in understanding and say "If you wish, my dear one, but you must know that if you stay, you can never go back to England. Same goes for you Edmund. And you Eustace."

I could sense Caspian staring at me and I knew he was wondering if I'd choice my family, and life back in England or if I'd stay with him, even if Edmund didn't and it was just me and him, and a few friends I made when I was here a year ago. I could also tell that Edmund was staring at me and wondering why I wanted to stay, I mean he knew I loved it here, but I could tell he was wondering if I'd leave behind my family and old life because I loved Narnia.

"I… I want to stay here." I said turning to Edmund "are you going back or staying?"

"I don't know Lu, I mean what if I go back and you don't? What will I tell everyone?

"You can tell Su and Pete the truth, as for mum and dad, you can think of something can't you? I want to stay." I could tell Caspian felt relieved, I know I did when he turned back from the wave. And as for Edmund, I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

By this time Edmund, Caspian, and Eustace had all moved close to me, and then Edmund said "why do you want to stay so much? I mean, I know you've always loved Narnia, but why are you willing to leave behind your family, friends, and life just to stay here?" I could tell he was trying to talk me out of it, but I had made my mind up; I wanted to stay here with Caspian whether Ed and Eustace stayed or not.

"You do not need to know do you?" asked Caspian, I knew he was trying to keep our relationship, if you could call it that, out of this conversation.

"Yes I do, I'm her brother, and I need to be able to tell Pete and Su why she stayed, you know those two; they'd kill me if I left you here without knowing why."

"So you're not staying?" I asked.

"I never said that, I'm just saying that if I did go back."

"Are you staying or are you not staying" I asked, if he was staying than I wanted to keep mine and Caspian's 'relationship' out of this conversation, but if he was going then I'd tell him.

"I don't know it depends on why you're staying."

"Well I'm not telling you until you tell me if you're staying or not."

"I just want to know why…" said Edmund, he sounded so defeated. I hadn't heard him like this in a long time.

"You know how much I love Narnia, you know how I fit in so much better here than in England" I said, which wasn't exactly a lie; I loved it so much here, I've dreamed of it almost every night since we stumbled back through the wardrobe two years ago, and it's true; I fit in a lot better here than in England.

"I… I'm not sure what to do…" Edmund said in that same defeated voice.

"I shall give you ten minutes to decide what you are going to do, if you haven't decided by then, I will send you back to England" said Aslan.

"I want to stay too." Said Edmund about seven minutes later.

"And you Eustace?" asked Aslan.

"I want to go home."

"As you wish." Said Aslan, then he turned toward the wave and roared and it kind of opened up and I could tell that it would send Eustace home "Will I ever come back?" he asked, I could tell this trip to Narnia was just what Eustace needed, I liked him better already, and I would really miss him.

"Narnia may yet have need of you." Replied Aslan.

"Goodbye Eustace" Edmund said as he hugged him. Oh no I'm going to start crying again.

"Eustace, I can't say I cared for you at first, but I want you to know that now I consider you as I consider Edmund; a brother." Caspian said. At this a few tears silently slipped out.

"It means a lot and I shall always remember you and the adventure I had while here.

"Goodbye Eustace. I'll miss you… a lot." I said as I ran to him and hugged him.

"Goodbye Lucy, I'll miss you too."

"Eustace, write to Pete and Su, and tell them where we are, they'll come up with something to tell mother and father."

"Of course Edmund. Goodbye Aslan, thank you for changing me back, and thank you for the adventure."

"You are most welcome, now the time has come for you to leave us for now." Replied Aslan, nodding his head toward the opened part of the wave.

Right as Eustace got to it he turned and nodded to all of us, and then I couldn't hold it in anymore; I burst into tears and both Edmund and Caspian come to comfort me before we went back to the Dawn Treader.

I was sad that I wouldn't ever see Pete, Su, Mother and Father again, but I was happy that I got to start my new life here with Caspian and Edmund, and all my new-found friends, especially now that there is peace all across Narnia. I am happy, and that is what matters, because I can't do anything to help anyone if I'm not happy.

* * *

End A/N: So... could you please, please, please, pleeeeeaaaaaaassssseeee hit the review button and just give me a quick review? Is it good, Crappy, Should I take it down and never write Lucian again, is it awesome, cool, okay, horrible, a disgrace to all things Lucian? Once again please just take a couple seconds to hit that review button and tell me; it would mean so much, and if you are a member on here than I'll send you a thank you PM and Virtual cookies, and if you're a guest reviewer than thank you for reviewing. (*Takes big massive breath.) Okay I'll stop rambling now, bye!


End file.
